All in the Family
by Seraphsaiyan
Summary: A oneshot of Jack and Sam talking about Jack's interesting family. A big crossover Please RR! A Oneshot!


AN: Hi everyone! Welcome to my little fanfic. I really hope you enjoy and I would love some feedback! Oh, and if you find any spelling mistakes it's because I'm horrible in English class and I don't have a beta reader.

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is at the bottom so I don't spoil anything!

The sun shown down on a perfectly ordinary town of Colorado Springs on a perfectly ordinary day. Yeah, that's if you didn't look into the mountain and see a giant ring there that instantly transported you to another planet. Funny how the people of said town thought there was just a regular military base doing boring activities and they were so wrong. On the bright, but not ordinary day in the life of the SGC Major Samantha Carter is trying not to get angry with her CO.

Major Carter stood in her CO's office before his desk waiting impatiently for the man to arrive. They had set up a quick meeting at 1000 to discuss an issue dealing with the equipment she would need for their next mission. She knew the Colonel wouldn't be looking forward to the meeting but she wouldn't have guessed the man would be purposely late for it. Usually the astrophysicist wasn't jittery like her commanding officer but today seemed to be different. She was ready to get this talk over and done with! Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Sam scanned the desk before looking for something to do. Her eye caught a picture frame on the wooden surface that she hadn't remembered ever seeing before. The contents of it where facing away from her. With her curiosity piqued she leaned over and turned it around. The picture was his family. The picture had been taken in on the Colonel's back porch. O'Neill was sitting on the edge of his porch facing the camera with a huge grin on his face surrounding by people. To his left was a man who looked very much like him but he sported long blonde hair. To his right was another man who again looked very much like Jack except he had brown hair instead. Behind the three was a man and woman arm in arm smiling. Beside the couple was two men who sported mustaches. All of the men in the photo had a strong resemblance to each other.

"Snooping through my stuff, Carter?" Sam jumped and spun around the see her CO grinning at her.

"Um..I was..." She started but Jack waved his hand in the air. He sat behind his desk and took the frame in hand.

"That's your family, sir?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah. So Carter, you wanted to talk about some doohickeys for the next mission?" Sam immediately knew he was trying to get away from the family subject.

He seemed to know a great deal about her, but Sam hardly knew anything about him. She remembered when they first started working together it wasn't until a few months after meeting him did Daniel tell her about what happened to his family. Her knowledge of his personal life was extremely limited. She knew Jack wasn't a talker but she still thought she should know more about him in the years they have spent together. She knew more about Teal'c than her CO and Teal'c talked less than Jack did!

"Sir, why don't you tell me about them? I didn't even know you had brothers."

O'Neill sighed, he knew she wasn't going to let it drop without a fight. He leaned forward over the desk a bit and turned the picture around for her to see it.

"On my right is my twin Angus and my left is my brother Jeff. Behind me are the twins Nic, his given name is Nicodemus, and Ernest. Mom and Dad are in the middle. Dad's name is Richard and mom's name is Apryl. We're a bit of a big family."

"There is a strong resemblance sir." O'Neill chuckled and looked at the photo again.

"Yeah, my twin Angus and I used to trick everyone else in our family! Ernest and Nic used to do the same thing."

"What do they do for a living, if you don't mind me asking sir?"

"Angus used to work for a big think tank called the Phoenix Foundation but now he's traveling the world with his son, Sean. Jeff is a doctor. Ernest is a writer of sorts. Nic's got a ranch out in Nevada. And Dad is retired."

"You guy certainly did pick a wide variety of careers sir."

"Yup, it seems now like each of us wanted to do something completely different from what the others were doing. I guess that's part of the reason I went into the Air Force."Jack put the picture frame down and Sam took that as a sign the conversation was over.

The meeting finally took place and Carter walked out of his office later with a smile on her lips. After all these years she had finally gotten to know more about who her CO was.

AN: That's it! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me please. I could use feedback. I got this idea while watching SG-1 one day and thought it would make a nice short one-shot fic. If I got something wrong about Jack's "brothers"I'm sorry. I did do research on each of them but there isn't a lot of stuff I could pull up (especially about Legend).

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, Legend, General Hospital, or MacGyver.


End file.
